With the development of technology, web browsing by a mobile terminal is becoming a trend. When browsing a webpage, first, a browser installed on a mobile terminal client sends a page content request to a web server. The web server responds to the page content request and sends the requested webpage content to the client. Then, the browser renders the requested webpage content on the client to be browsed by the user.
In order to provide better browsing experience for users, many browsers provide a skin replacement functionality (or theme-switching functionality), that is, the skin of the display in the browser is replaced by a set of users' favorite skin, resulting in better use experience for users. However, the skin replacement functionality is usually applied only in the browser's own user interface (UI) widgets (for example, title bar, toolbar, menu bar, and so on), that is, it is applied to the shell part of the browser, and cannot be applied to a specific webpage part, such as the current webpage content displayed in the browser. Therefore, after a skin is replaced, although the shell part of the browser looks very nice, the webpage content displayed in the browser will still remain in the original skin, which greatly affects the overall aesthetic appearance, resulting in a negative impact on use experience.
Therefore, there is a growing need to develop a method which can seamlessly integrate browser skin effect into webpage content.